


Ms. Danvers, so articulate as always.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lieutenant Danvers, Reencounters, Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher-Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Lena is Kara's and Mon-El daughter's teacher and she is a prankster and Lena requests Kara's presence in her classroom the following day after school, knowing who she is and wanting to see her.Based on this prompt:Kara’s kid is in Lena’s class and is a little shit and so Kara has to come in to talk to Lena with her kid in tow and she’s just floored with how Lena looks and is already smitten whether she realizes it or not. Goes with this picture. https://twitter.com/jazzfordshire/status/1111057999341211648?s=21Found in: https://supercorp-shipper.tumblr.com/post/169037210913/supercorp-and-supercorp-family-prompts-supercorp





	1. Eloquency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts).



> So, my dear @QuiteTheScreamer, here's the one you requested, I changed the idea a little bit but I hope you like it.
> 
> Remember to give feedback about the spelling, grammar and vocabulary, apologies for any mistake.

It's been a while since I've been at this high school, Mon-El usually goes to the parent-teacher meetings organized in Phoebe's school, as per our arrangement, he goes to these meetings and I go to school plays or soccer matches, but Phoebe is actually not interested in any of those so I just take her to the softball tournaments and French classes. Today, however, I've been called by Phoebe's English teacher, who has become the newest victim of Phoebe's pranks.

Phoebe has become untamable since puberty hit her, she pranks her teachers and classmates and has been smoking with her squad in and out the school territory, Mon-El and I have been working together to make her understand that we are not happy about this behavior and that a change needs to be done. We have gone to the therapist to get to the root of the problem but apparently, she was just calling her parents attention. Mon-El and I decided to take fewer hours at work and spend more time with her which has certainly improved the whole situation, we were having a very tranquil year until Phoebe arrived with a note from her teacher saying that she wanted to talk with me specifically.

Phoebe claimed that she hasn't done anything, but I don't believe her that much, she squinted her deep blue eyes while telling me the facts about that day, which only means she is lying. So, I took a few hours free from the office and went to the National city high school and ask around where was Ms. Luthor classroom. Once I got the janitor's direction and arrived at her office, I knocked twice on the wooden door.

"Come in" I heard from the inside and my hand grabbed the doorknob to turn it open.

"Good afternoon Ms. Luthor..." I greeted entering the room but stopping in my tracks at the sight of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She was still tall -you can tell by her graceful posture- slim, her skin still so soft at the touch, her piercing emerald eyes brighter than before, plump red lips matching her dark blood red blazer and her black blouse contrasting with her skin tone. Her dark hair tied up in a low bun, not even a strand of hair out of place. "I- I" I stammered not knowing what took over me. I, Kara Danvers, National City police lieutenant never stammers, but here I was again, Kara Danvers the teenager.

"You must be Lieutenant Danvers," She said standing up with a severe expression but with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Yeah-Yes... I'm … that" I stammered. Again.

"Are you always so eloquent Ms. Danvers?" She asked in a sarcastic yet playful way.

"I'm sorry, I might be a little distracted today" I poorly excused myself. She hummed affirmatively but said nothing more. "So, you wanted to talk about something? " I asked standing tall to boost my usual confidence.

"Yes, please have a seat" She motioned the chair in front of her, I sat down gracefully putting my purse on the floor next to me and putting my hands on my lap to stop them from fidgeting in front of her. She sat down again and leaned over her desk to pull out a file with my daughter's name on it. "When I first came back here and they gave me the job, I was warned that there was a girl who usually played prank to teachers, especially new teachers, I asked what were the actions taken and they replied that none, that she was the lieutenant and the police captain's daughter, and you may know that that confused me, I thought that who her parents were was irrelevant information but I was wrong and I was told that Captain Matthews has been bribing every teacher who even considers giving your daughter a single minute of detention let alone suspension." She cocked an eyebrow -a perfectly manicured eyebrow- at me silently asking for an explanation. " then almost a year ago your daughter stopped pranking they said, until yesterday's morning when she put these" She paused taking out a small transparent container with at least 3 thin snakes hissing and tangling between each other "in my purse. These are _ **rough green snakes**_ that are docile, often allowing a close approach by humans and rarely bites, so the prank was meant to scare but not harm" I gasped in surprise at this new information, I couldn't believe what Mon-El did and I couldn't believe how serious were Phoebe's pranks until now and how my ex-husband might be involved with these pranks as those snakes are his pets.

"I-I" I cleared my head to speak like an adult person " Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry for this situation, I wasn't aware of how serious these pranks were and I didn't know what my ex-husband has been doing, I'm really sorry." She waved her hand dismissing my apologies in a non-rude manner.

"I didn't call you to get an apology, Ms. Danvers, I just thought that you needed to know because Phoebe almost beg me not to call you due to that I assumed - and I assumed right- that you were not aware and believe me, Ms. Danvers, I trust that you're better than your ex-husband at doing the right thing" She said locking her eyes with mine. " and after all she is your daughter, you need to know what she's done."

"Thank you" I muttered lowering my gazed ashamed and amazed at her for being so understandable and thoughtful after all this time.

"It's nothing. Please be aware that I'm giving your daughter a two days suspension and a week of detention" She informed speaking more softly like she was measuring my reaction at this, but I kept my blank expression and nodded in understanding.

"Seems fair, I will take actions thanks to this information," I said grabbing my purse and standing up, Ms. Luthor did the same and accompanied me to the door. "Thank you so much, Ms. Luthor," I said about to leave when she stopped me.

"Lieutenant" She called after me and I turned around to face her again.

"You have always called me Kara, since when do we use so many formalities? " I asked smirking as I saw her blushing.

"Kara," she said savoring my name in her mouth again. " You can call me Lena," She said softly. "You have changed a lot, you're still gorgeous though." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Look who's talking" I smiled. " I can't believe you came back, especially here," I said waving my arms around referring to this high school where we lived our love story.

"What can I say?" She shrugged "I'm a nostalgic person and here is where I was the happiest person I've ever been." She said getting closer to me so I and only I can hear her. "Kara?" She asked softly raising her eyes at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you go on a date with me? A real one?" She asked and I instantly smiled feeling the tickles in my stomach as I used to feel around her when we were high school lovers and she used to kiss me on this same hallway just a few lockers away from our classroom. Am I still in love with her?

"I-I, yes... I would lo-like too" I said blushing heavily.

"Ms. Danvers, so articulate as always." She smirked making me blushed even more. "This Friday? At 7? Do you still have the same number?" She asked caressing my cheek with her thumb. "are you even single?" She asked more to herself than to me.

"Yes, yes and yes" I replied breathlessly not believing that this was actually happening. 'And yes, I'm single"

"Okay Kara, see you on Friday," She said leaning up into me to peck my lips with a promising kiss like the one she gave the last time I saw her on the graduation day, the same day I left to the Army.

"See you on Friday Lee" I smiled and I walked away not fighting the smile that broke through my lips. Yes, I was still in love with Lena Luthor.


	2. Pajama party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara bond with her daughter and tell her how much she loves Lena and they invite her over to have dinner. Mon-El is a dick with his daughter but Kara is there to mend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you here's the second part of this story I loved, there will be a third part and I hope you like it.
> 
> Remember to give feedback about spelling, grammar and vocuabulary. 

"I just don't understand Alex" I spoke to my sister through the speaker while driving home.

"I know, I know, there's no need to do that" She agreed with me as I made a turn around the block.

"That's what I thought, I mean, detention and suspension would have taught her that she was doing wrong but if Mon-El was condoning this behavior it will be difficult to change it." I sighed frustrated.

"I know sis, I know" She sighed also frustrated. "I will talk with Sam about it so we can fill a report"

"Thanks and I'm sorry, I know that you guys are not supposed to get involved with this but I don't trust anyone else," I said to her in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay," she said and I almost could see her shrug. "So... Lena's back" She sang to me making me blush intensively.

"Alex... You don't know how much I wanted to throw her on her desk and make up for all this time lost" I said parking outside my home.

"Kara, TMI!" She said terrified. " Tell me you didn't," She supplicated and I laughed.

"I didn't, but I wanted to, we are going on a date next Friday" I squealed excitedly to see her again.

"Kara, next Friday is the army's annual gala" she reminded me.

"Oh shit, you're right" I cursed at my bad memory.

"Take her with you!" She squealed as she just came up with the best idea ever, and she has indeed.

"That's actually a good idea..." I said opening the door and balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear. "Although Mon-El... is here," I said frowning at the sight of my ex-husband sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Alex, I will call you later," I said hanging up to face the man in front of me.

"Kara," He said with a soft smile in his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting my purse on the table beside me.

'Where were you? I called your office and they told me you left early so I came here and you weren't here, Phoebe was here with someone" He said a little uncomfortable and a little upset about it.

"I was out, none of your business really. Who she was with?" I asked going to my kitchen with him following and watching me intently while I was making myself comfortable taking off my jacket and shoes. "Was it Kyle? You know Kyle, Mon-El, they are just friends and..." I started knowing he doesn't like her friend, but he interrupted me a little bit rudely.

"She was making out with a girl on the couch," He freaked out and I stopped in my tracks and remain silent to give him time to compose himself, which he wasn't doing. "Well, are you going to say something? " He smacked the table with his hands.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked quietly.

"What's the matter with you? What are you so tranquil?" He asked waving his hands in the hair dramatically. "Our daughter was with a girl!"

"I know, I heard you and I'm so tranquil because I'm okay with it " I shrugged and he lost his shit.

"Of course you are, you were the one who has a phase during high school and now your daughter is going through it." He started to laughed hysterically. "You must have gotten her into it," He said with rage in his eyes.

"Whoa, let me stop you there," I said finally done with his shit "You don't get to come to my house and insult me, I wasn't going through a phase, you know what my sexuality is and it's time for you to open your eyes and see it's nothing to be ashamed of or angry at it, your daughter loves you so and she wants you to accept her for who she is only."

"No, Kara, I can't accept this, this is so wrong, she is wrong. How can I accept this? She is my daughter not some dyke!" He yelled at me.

"Well, this is who I am and if you can't accept it you can go fuck yourself, I want you out of my life" Phoebe yelled behind him with tears in her eyes. " I want you out now, you don't love me at all, you never did!"

"Phoebe," I said with my heart clenching at the sight of my daughter so broken.

"Go, dad, I don't want you here," She said harshly cleaning her tears and pointing at the door. "GO NOW!" She yelled and I ushered him to go. He left reluctantly.

"Come here baby," I said after he left and she ran into my arms sobbing uncontrollably against my chest. " I'm so sorry," I said rubbing her back trying to ease her cry. "I'm so sorry" I continued repeating feeling it was my fault, I should have protected her more, I didn't want her to have the same or even similar coming out experience I had.

"Can we have a movie night today?" She asked after a while with a hoarse voice.

"Sure, you can invite Jane over, you need all the love you can get," I said smiling at my little girl. She nodded and then I put my serious face. " I need to talk to you about something" Her expression mimicked mine. " I got a call from your teacher, don't be angry at her, but she told me what you did, which was very immature and rude, she is just new, she came back after being away for so long and that wasn't the welcoming she was expecting," I said scolding her but in a loving way, I didn't want to be so hard on her after the attitude Mon-El gave her.

" I will apologize to her, I promise" She quickly said. "You're right it was very immature and it will not happen again." She promised.

"Perfect, why don't we invite her over for dinner? You know she is a very special friend to me," I suggested with a smile.

" You know her?" She asked surprised.

"I know her very well, I'm going to tell you a secret " She nodded eagerly wanting to know. "She is my Lena... Do you remember? The girl I loved so much in high school" I whispered smiling and she squealed because she knows that story.

"She is Lena?!" She fangirled about our relationship. Since I came out to my daughter, about 6 years ago we have grown very close, that's why she was so comfortable talking about her own sexuality around me and I was happy to have someone to talk about Lena. "What are you waiting for? Call her and invite her to our movie night"

"Honey, it's Monday she has work tomorrow, I don't think she would like to come," I said to her putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Also, you're suspended for the next two days and detention with her for the following week."

"That's fine, I deserve it anyway" She shrugged. " Fine, I will use that time to think about my actions but invite her over, you deserve to be happy as well." She took out my phone and dialed her number to then give it to me.

"Phoebe!" I reprimanded her. "Why did you call her?" I said hearing Lena answer the phone. "Lena, Hi!" I blushed.

"Hey Kar!" she said softly. "what's up?"

"I-I, well, I talk with Phoebe and... she-she wants to apologize and... I suggested dinner at my place... so... would you like to come?" I stammered as I did today in her office.

"Sure thing darling, text me your address, I will bring popstickers," She said knowing very well I love popstickers and Phoebe got to hear that last part.

"Yay! Popstickers! I love her, she is a keeper!" She yelled excitedly to me and Lena listened and laughed at this making me blush even more if that's possible. Tomatoes should be ashamed for not being red as I am.

"So, at 7 pm? We are also having movie night today and Phoebe's girlfriend will be here, I don't know if you would like to join us, you can stay over and I can take you to school in the morning." I said quickly as my lungs let me hoping Lena understood so I won't repeat it again.

"Sure... I'd love to make a pajama party again, ours were so much fun" She said seductively careful to lower her voice so Phoebe wouldn't hear.

"Great, I will text you the address, see you"

"See you, love," She said and I hung up to then text her the address, she replied immediately asking if I was going to need something else, for her to bring. I replied that I only need to see her and eat popstickers.

"The things you made me do Phoebe!"I said blushing at her smirk.

"You still love her, don't you?" She squinted her eyes at me with a big grin in her mouth. I was up for a lie, but we don't lie to each other so I spoke the truth.

"I never stop loving her and I've been waiting for her all my life," I said truthfully and she squealed again.

"OMG! I totally ship you" She said confusing me.

"Ship?" I asked giggling.

"I'll explain later, now come on, we need to clean the house and choose your outfit." She said pulling me with her upstairs.

"She will see me in pajamas anyway," I said as we went upstairs and to my room.

"Oh no, she is not, you will be using the lingerie set you bought many years ago and never used." She said emptying my drawer looking for that specific set.

"No I won't Phe, it's too soon!" I argued. "we haven't seen each other in 15 years and my body is not the same after you."

"Bollocks, you're still stunning as always and you don't even have stretch marks and you have some abs that have all girls and boys at school drooling over."

"Phoebe!" I blushed. It was weird to hear that from my daughter.

"What? It's true... now come on, let's prepare" And so we did.

  
After an hour of hard work cleaning, cooking dinner and getting ready to greet Lena in my house, I was there in front of the lobby mirror watching myself fidget with my necklace, who is just a gold chain with a jade stone, which Lena gave me before I went to the army, she said and I quote " _Jade is considered as a stone that protects and supports loving heart energy, Jade also symbolizes gentleness and ...that my dear Kara, is something that you should remember when you're away from me, because that's why I love you so much, may we meet again_ ", that was the last time I saw her until this morning.

"You're fidgeting," Phoebe said behind me and I smiled softly.

" I'm nervous" I chuckled. "I just love her so much" My eyes went teary.

" I know mom, everything will be okay, I promise" She hugged me from behind and I really appreciate the gesture. " Can I ask you something?" I nodded and she continued. "How did you end up with someone like dad?"

"I was heartbroken and ended up drinking with my best friend, your dad, and one thing leaded to another and I'm not sure how we ended up in his tent, I just know that night I got pregnant, foolish thing to do, I know, but I don't regret it, because here you're, the best thing ever happened to me." I caressed her cheek and sighed. " Anyway, we ended up married and later in our marriage we realized that it was all a mistake, I mean, marriage, not you, so we decided to divorce and share custody and it had worked very well until now. I'm sorry he was a total dick to you" I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay mom, he will come around I guess." She dismissed and smiled pulling away.

I was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door and I started getting nervous again. I opened the door and my heartbeat stopped at the sight of the only person I ever truly loved.

"Lena" I sighed and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her lips, for a real kiss this time. "You're breathtaking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


	3. A life together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years into the future, Lena and Kara, are now together having a happy and domestic life, watching Phoebe grow and leave for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long, I've been in a emotional roller coaster the past few weeks, unable to finish this, but here it is the 3rd part of this one shot, I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Remember you can give feedback about my English.

I was soundly sleeping against my comfy pillow with someone wrapped warmly around my body. Her hair was tickling my nose and lips making me wake up slowly but what truly woke me up was the blaring of the alarm on her nightstand. I tried to reach it to turn it off but with her on top of me was an impossible mission.

"Lena... baby, wake up" I tried to move her off me but she was clutched to my side like a Koala. "Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers, wake the fuck up" I groaned and she scowled against my chest to hug me tighter.

"Don't move, I'm trying to sleep" She mumbled softly and I tried to sleep over the sound of the alarm but I couldn't.

"Baby, turn off the alarm" I whined finally making her move to snap the alarm off with a rather aggressive gesture.

"Are you happy now?" She said nuzzling against my neck.

"Pretty much, thank you" I replied giggling and I pressed a kiss on her head against her hair.

"Hmm" She hummed sleepily.

"Wanna have breakfast?" I asked after a while caressing her naked back.

"Hmm... yes" She mumbled but didn't make a move to get off me. " Pancakes and bacon please" She added still not moving.

"Okay baby, whatever you like but you need to move off from me," I said laughing at her when she groaned refusing to move.

"Ugh fine, but after breakfast, we should get back to bed or cuddle on the couch." She said standing up to put a big shirt on her naked body. She went to her drawer and grabbed a pair of panties to put them on, I groaned softly and she chuckled. "We have company Danvers, I'm not going around the house my pussy on sight," She said cockily.

I smiled when she stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Who would have thought that I would have married my high school sweetheart after 15 years of not seeing each other, both of us making our lives apart from the other, only to end up married?

Surely Lena and I have been through a lot but it only made us stronger. After I went to the Army, Lena and I kept communication through letters and sometimes my captain let me skype her, but sooner than later those contacts grew less frequently. Letters were exchanged once a month, Skype calls were non-existent until I receive the last letter from my girlfriend. 

_My dearest love,_

_Please know that I love you more than my life and I will always love you, we were bound to be together but I'm starting to think our time has passed. We are barely communicating and even if we love each other like the first day, I think it's better if we let go of each other, you need to focus on your career on the Army and I need to focus on mine..._

_I love you, Kara, I do, please be happy and remember that you are and always be the love of my life. May we meet again my traveler._

_Sincerely and always yours,_

_Lena._

That letter broke my heart immensely, but I understood, it was difficult, especially with me risking my life, she deserves to be happy, the happiest woman alive and she wasn't with me, so I sent her home my ring, the ring my parents gave me before they died, the most precious material thing to me. 

_To my princess and the only person I will ever love, please keep this ring with you until I found you again, I promise I will always find you even after death. I love you greatly._

_Sincerely and always yours, Kara._

After we met in the parent-teacher meeting four years ago, she stayed at my home for the night by my daughter's idea, Phoebe and Jane, her girlfriend and I listened intently as she told us how her life has been seen that last letter. She married a woman, Kate, she loved her so much and they were so good together but she had cancer and die a few years ago, Lena decides to come back to National City to teach at her highs school not knowing that I was in National City as well. Later that night, she gave me the ring.

_"So, you have a spare room or can I sleep on the couch?" Lena asked as Jane and Phoebe went upstairs to sleep after a movie._

_" You can sleep with me...in my bed, in my room," I said softly in a whisper._

_"You want me to sleep with you?" She asked surprised._

_"Of course, I've not seen the love of my life in 15 years, I need to have you in my bed, closer to me because Lena, I'm not letting you go a second time," I said in a firm tone but full of passion and love. Love that has never faded, love that has always been there for her, because she owns my heart since the first time we saw each other._

_"I'm not leaving ever again," She said leaning into me for a kiss. " I have something for you..." She said pulling away and putting her hands around the back of her neck. She unhooked the necklace she was wearing and I could see what was hanging at the end of it; the ring I gave her in that last letter, the one I told her to give back once I found her again. "This is yours and I'm glad to be giving it back " I interrupted her kissing her lips fiercely due to the sentiment she woke up in my by that gesture. She kissed me back with the same passion and soon I had her on my lap straddling me. Her hands were on my hair tugging it to pulling impossibly closer to her, my hands were on her hips, tickling to wandered around that body that was once mine... and it has always been mine._

"Kara!" I heard my wife calling me from the kitchen effectively snapping me out of my memories.

"On my way!" I yelled back as I stood up from the bed and proceed to put a long shirt over my naked body and a pair of wool shorts. I almost tripped with the rug and I tried to play it off but Lena knows me better because she came out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand and a serious look on her face. 

"One of these days you will fall on your back and I will have to take care of you... Stop running around the house, you're not a kid anymore" She pointed at me with the spoon before returning to the kitchen with me following closely.

"Aw you will take care of me if I'm stupid enough to fall on my back," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek from behind while she was scrambling eggs on the pan. " Don't worry babe, I will not, plus I'm strong remember? " I said flexing my biceps for her. Her eyes were intently following the movements of my muscles under my skin and I saw how she almost choked on her own saliva when I extended my arm to take out some plates from the pantry.

"You're a tease Danvers..." she muttered under her breath while now looking the food. " you better fuck me hard when we are alone," She said more to herself than to me but I could hear her clearly.

" I will. Wait for it," I said hugging her waist from behind and biting the exposed skin of her neck. Not long after we heard a loud thud on the second floor, we saw each other we worried looks to then start calling the girls. We got laughs as an answer, we got closer to the stairs and we could see Phoebe laying on the floor trying to pout at her girlfriend laughing at her but failing miserably because of Jane's contagious laugh.

"Are you okay, Phe?" Lena asked softly when Jane's laughter subsided.

"Yes, mama" She turned to look at Lena with a playful smile " I just tripped with rug and Jane instead of helping me keep my balance let go my hand," She said now glaring at the brunette who was still laughing but offering her hand to the blonde. 

"Come on babe, I was just trying to keep my balance, I'm sorry I let you go... are you hurt?" she asked when Phoebe was finally standing.

"No, I'm okay" She smiled to give her a kiss on the lips. " I'm okay mama, I'm sorry if I made you worry" She apologized sincerely to Lena, as she is too emotional over her family.

" You're just like your mother..." Lena huffed. " She almost fell over the rug just a few minutes ago." She rolled her eyes playfully. " Come on, to the table, breakfast ready."

We all gather around the table, Phe and I holding Lena and Jane's hand over the table while eating with the other one, it was a habit we got after a few months of having meals together. 

The girls talked about the things that they will be doing once they go to the campus, they talked about college clubs they want to join, an extra curse they want to take and of course the parties they want to attend to. I was a little strict about the last and set some rules for them to follow, like not going to parties without the other one and always letting one of us know where and with who are they going. In that way, both of us would be tranquil knowing that nothing wrong can happen to them.

*

"Mama don't cry... I will call you guys every day, and we will come back for Christmas, summer and spring break, we can also skype every weekend... Mama just please stop crying" Said Phoebe with hoarse voice trying to calm Lena who was crying non-stop as we got the girls to the airport later that morning. Jane was in the store buying Phoebe a book ( more like giving us privacy, even though she is part of the family already) for them to read on the plane to Italy where they are going to receive a short course about art and science working together before starting college in Metropolis. 

"I'm so proud of you Phoebe, I know I'm not your real mother and that I didn't give birth to you but you're my princess and I love you so much, I want you to take good care of yourself and Jane okay?" Lena said between sobs.

"You're my mom too" She said firmly " You've been more a parent that one of my biological ones... you are better than him and I love you so much mama, I promise that I will take care of myself and Jane... by the way between you and me" She leaned in to whisper into Lena's ear. " I want to marry her, I'm planning to propose on Italy as we will be there by our 5th anniversary" She grinned and my heart fluttered in my chest, my baby daughter is not so baby anymore and will propose to her girlfriend.

After a few words, tears and hugs exchanged, the girls boarded the plane and we stayed there with Lena, holding hands and watching them leave on the plane until the plane was out of sight.

"What do we do know?" Lena asked with a sigh and cleaning her tears with a napkin. I turned around to face her and help her clean her face with a soft smile on my lips.

"We can do whatever we want... we finally have a life together to enjoy" I leaned in for a kiss which Lena gave back. 

"I love you, Kara, I always have and I always will" 

"I love you forever Lena"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end, I hope you liked it and please stay tuned of my new work coming, I've been writing that one for a while and it will be soon posted.
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89

**Author's Note:**

> This one here is one of my favorites so far and I hope you liked it. Leave kudos and comments if you like.
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
